elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Milore Ienth
|Base ID = }} Milore Ienth is a Dunmer alchemist living in Raven Rock. She is married to Garyn Ienth. Just like the other villagers of Raven Rock, she can be found at the Earth Stone working on it and worshiping it. When she does, she acts and sounds like she has been indoctrinated. After the Red Mountain erupted, she and her husband Garyn Ienth fled to Morthal. It was there that she was taught by the local alchemist Lami in the arts of creating potions. After a few years living in Morthal, she and her husband heard of the Dunmer colony of Raven Rock, packed their bags and haven't looked back since. Soon after arriving in Raven Rock she and her husband opened up the most essential of Raven Rock's farms. Once freed from the indoctrination during the quest "Cleansing the Stones" she exclaims "You sure showed Miraak who's in charge around here!" Interactions Fetch the Netch Retrieve five Netch Jelly for Milore Ienth. Dialogue General "Looking for any potions? Ingredients? Alchemical supplies?" :How has Raven Rock needed your help? "As you can imagine, the eruption of the Red Mountain took an awful toll on Solstheim. Hunting for game has been scarce, and the waters are apparently too tainted for fishing. According to Councilor Morvayn, my husband's been Raven Rock's most important food source for decades." :Where did you learn your alchemy skills? "After we left Morrowind, we found ourselves in Skyrim. We wandered around a bit and ended up in Morthal where we took temporary residence with Lami, the town's alchemist. I was fascinated by her work, and over a period of a few years she taught me quite a bit." ::Why did you leave Morthal? "It wasn't long before we became homesick... we were the only Dunmer in Morthal. When word reached us that a settlement of Dunmer was forming on Solstheim, we were thrilled. It's been difficult, but I'm not regretting it one bit. In fact, I'm glad we've been able to stay and help." "Remember, I have plenty of potions and ingredients if you're ever in the market." Fetch the Netch "If you're looking for any exotic ingredients, just ask. I might have what you need." :You're selling quite a few exotic ingredients. "Yes, I'm proud to say that I grow or harvest most of it myself. I only wish I had a better source for netch jelly. Those creatures are difficult to track down since it's so dangerous beyond the Bulwark." ::I could gather some for you. "That would be splendid! I'd be more than happy to give you something for the effort." ::Sounds risky. "Well, I have these other ingredients for sale for now. It'll have to do." "Careful with those netches... they may look tame, but they can seriously hurt you when threatened." After finding the jelly: I have that netch jelly for you. "Goodness, it must have been quite difficult tracking those creatures down out there. Here, take these. They should help you during your journeys." Dragonborn Do you know someone called Miraak? "I don't think so, though it sounds like a name I've heard before..." :Can you tell me anything about him? "I hear that name, and I see a temple, here on Solstheim. What could that mean?" Inventory *Dunmer Outfit *Dunmer Shoes *Ienth Farmhouse Key *Steel Dagger Quotes *''"My husband Garyn maintains our farm. Without him, Raven Rock would likely go hungry."'' *''"I don't know who sent you here, but you've given us something to build on here. I hope someday we can repay you for your kindness."'' ―If The Final Descent is completed Trivia *If Aranea Ienith is murdered, she may occasionally be hostile to the Dragonborn. Bugs * The money spent after training will accumulate and be both shown when shopping and when looking through her inventory. But she will still only buy for 1000 . Selling past that point will give her the item without the Dragonborn receiving any money, and neither will the value of the item be removed from her glitched gold count. **Money from the Investor perk and the Master Trader perk can still be obtained from selling. Gallery dlc2banner03.png|The banner Milore uses for her alchemy stand in Raven Rock. Appearances * de:Milore Ienth es:Milore Lenth pl:Milore Lenth ru:Милора Иент Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock Characters Category:Skyrim: Alchemists Category:Dragonborn: Quest Givers